Dreaming of You
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: 'The ginger male mumbled slightly in his sleep. Ai couldn't help but be curious, especially when she heard her name mentioned.' OOC sorry couldn't help it. GaaraxOC


Dreaming of You (Gaara Oneshot)

_AN: the result of a fail to a request story I'm working on. This is just one of the fails but i couldn't just abandoned it so I changed the name and continued it and finished it. This was the second try still need to finish the first and lets see if the third will work just like the saying._

"Kazekage-Sama," the red haired beauty said politely, pushing the door open with her foot.

A large stack of files and other paper work cluttered her arms. Her amber orbs scanned the room looking for the ginger male. Once she located him, she noticed that the male sat at his desk with his head resting on the desk. The sun reflected on his features bringing all of the handsome features out.

Ai sighed. She was expecting this; he'd been going nonstop for the past few months and with the Shukaku had been extracted he didn't have the immunity to sleep anymore.

Ai sat in a chair in front of the Kazekage's desk and began sorting through the paperwork that she now sat on the floor. She wanted to be helpful to the Kazekage especially in this time or reconstruction from the fourth great shinobi war. She decided the best way to do that was to make the paperwork easier by sorting it into piles such as: to be read through and stamped, needs official seal, and mission reports. That way they could get the quick paperwork done and out of the way easily.

The ginger male mumbled slightly in his sleep. Ai couldn't help but be curious, especially when she heard her name mentioned.

'_It wouldn't hurt to do the sorting slowly. Maybe I'll hear what he thinks of me!_' she thought trying to reframe her excitement, _'this doesn't count as eves dropping I'm just here sorting files and just happen to hear things. Yeah that's it.'_

While Ai tried to reassure herself that what she was doing was not an invasion of the Kazekage's privacy; said Kazekage was having a delightful dream.

_Gaara sat on the roof of the Kazekage tower gazing upon the starry night sky. Enjoying the light breeze the rustled through his deep ginger locks he felt relaxed. The sound of footsteps raced towards him._

"_Kazekage-sama," the female cried upon noticing him._

"_Ai, how many times do I have to tell you when we are alone you call me Gaara," Gaara stated closing his eyes in annoyance._

"_I'm sorry….Gaara-sama," Ai stopped herself from saying Kazekage as to not anger the male._

_Gaara gave a small smile to that._

"_Why did you ask me out here Ka-" Ai started but the stern glare from Gaara made her retract back, "Gaara-sama? Is it a mission or do you need something?"_

"_Ai just sit," he ordered._

"_Hai," she replied and did as she was told._

"_Ai," Gaara started._

"_Yes Gaara-sama?" she questioned smiling at the male._

_Gaara looked down in his lap, nervous and not knowing what exactly to say; he took a deep breath before looking back up into the amber orbs of Ai._

_Gaara felt his throat start to swell and words wouldn't come out straight, "I…..have something very important to tell you."_

"_What is it Gaara-sama? You can tell me anything," she stated with a smile._

_Gaara was about to confuse his deepest secret when a loud noise cut him off._

"Kuso," Ai cursed.

She had tried to get a little closer to hear what Gaara was mumbling and ended up knocking off half the stuff on his desk.

Gaara shot up from the desk ready for any form of attack that might be thrown at him.

"I'm sorry Kazekage-sama," Ai cried.

She knelt on the floor and quickly attempted to gather all of the papers she had knocked on the floor.

"Ai, what are you doing in here?" Gaara questioned trying to hide a small blush of embarrassment.

Ai kept her head down not want to see the anger in Gaara's eyes as she answered, "Well I brought up the most recent reports and files needing your approval and saw you sleeping since you've been working so hard lately with the rebuilding alliances and such from the latest shinobi war. So I thought I would be helpful and sort through the paperwork into three groups to make it easier on you but when I was trying to get the last of the paperwork on your deck I knock things over and woke you up."

Tears of frustration cascaded down Ai's pale features; frustration at herself for being such an idiot. Ai felt Gaara's cold hand slip under her chin lifting it up to look deep into his sea foam green orbs.

"Kazekage-sama," she started about to burst out an apology.

"Shhh, it's okay now," he said with a smile, "Thank you for your hard work."

"Kazekage-sama!" new tears weld up in her eyes, these tears of joy.

"Now tell me the truth," he stated a small smirk playing upon his lips.

"Huh?" Ai questioned confused.

"You were listening to my dream weren't you?"

Ai's eyes widen, '_How does he know that?'_

A small blush crossed her cheeks. Gaara's smirk widened slightly.

"Do you want to know the ending?" he question figuring this was the only chance he would have to do this to her.

Ai didn't answer just looked up at Gaara and he found his answer in her eyes. Gaara slowly lowered his head to hers; connecting their lips effortlessly. Ai's eyes widen even more before fluttering closed. She pushed into the kiss with as much passion as she could muster. Fire erupted in their veins as the kiss lingered on. Gaara slowly pulled back when the need for air became a necessity.

"Ai, ai shiteru," he stated as he leaned his forehead to hers.

"I love you too, Gaara."


End file.
